epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Theodore Roosevelt
Theodore Roosevelt battled Winston Churchill in Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. He is considered the main host of the ERB News videos, as he announced the battles in the middle third of Season 2, Season 3, the second half of Season 4, and Season 6, voiced by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. He co-hosted three separate ERB News videos, alongside Adam Smith, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and Hulk Hogan. Information on the rapper Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt Jr. was born on October 27th, 1858, in New York City, New York. He was an American politician, author, naturalist, explorer, founder of several national parks, and historian who served as the 26th President of the United States. He was a leader of the Republican Party and founder of the Progressive "Bull Moose" Party. He is noted for his exuberant personality, range of interests and achievements, and his leadership of the Progressive Movement, as well as his "cowboy" persona and robust masculinity. Roosevelt first gained fame as a war hero during the Spanish-American War. He was chosen as William McKinley's running mate in the 1900 US Election due to the death of former vice president Garret Hobart. Following McKinley's assassination by Leon Czolgosz in 1901, Roosevelt was inaugurated president. As president, Roosevelt intended to preserve many natural resources. He also established peace by ending the Russo-Japanese War, and became the first American to win a Nobel Peace Prize. In 1908, Roosevelt decided not to run for a second full term, and endorsed his friend, William Howard Taft. However, Roosevelt decided that Taft did not do a very good job, so he ran with the Progressive Party, splitting the Republican vote, and ultimately handing the presidency to Woodrow Wilson. During his 1912 campaign, in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Roosevelt was shot in the chest by John Schrank. Roosevelt survived, due to his steel eye glass case and his thick speech inside his jacket. One lasting popular legacy of Roosevelt are the stuffed teddy bears named after him following a hunting trip in Mississippi in 1902, when Roosevelt famously refused to shoot a defenseless American black bear. Roosevelt died of cardiovascular disease at the age of sixty on January 6th, 1919, in Cove Neck, New York. He is considered by many to be one of the greatest presidents ever. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Bully! A challenge! I love competition! Now, where would I mount the stuffed head of a Winston? (Ha!) I'm into fitness, digging ditches through an isthmus, Rough riding down to Cuba like, "What's up, bitches?!" I keep my rhymes pure like my food and drugs! I'm an American stud, and you're the British Elmer Fudd! I mean, for Christ's sake, look at that mug! At least grow a spruce mustache and cover part of it up! And let's face it, you're not all that great! You tossed away lives in Gallipoli like they were scraps off your plate! Your whole miserable country is the size of one state! I could see my way through running that without donning my pince-nez! Don't go toe to toe with me, you bloated, drunk, old man! Why don't you do-si-do on over to a twelve-step program? I'll bust a trust fund lush with my American muscles, So walk softly over here and give my big stick a suckles! 'Verse 2:' My parents died when they were young, and it was morbid, But at least they didn't ditch me while they were alive like yours did! Oh shit! World War too soon? Well, Teddy's dropping bombs, so you best go hide in your tube! (Ooh!) You should be ashamed of your military honor! Everyone knows you're back at home like, "Thank God for Pearl Harbor!" Don't worry, the US will give you a pass! Just change your poster to "Keep calm and kiss my cousin's ass!" 'Verse 3:' A bullet can't stop the Bull Moose! TR will give WC the full deuce! ERB News Theodore Roosevelt announced the release of the following battles: 'Season 2:' *Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury *Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney *Doc Brown vs Doctor Who *Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood *Batman vs Sherlock Holmes *Moses vs Santa Claus 'Season 3:' *Hitler vs Vader 3 *Blackbeard vs Al Capone *Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc *Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso *Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali *Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge *Rick Grimes vs Walter White *Goku vs Superman *Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe *Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye *George Washington vs William Wallace *Artists vs TMNT 'Season 4:' *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted *David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini *Terminator vs Robocop *Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers *Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar *Jim Henson vs Stan Lee 'Season 6:' *Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine *Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevara *Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King *George Carlin vs Richard Pryor *Jacques Cousteau vs Steve Irwin *Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud *Vlad the Impaler vs Count Dracula *The Joker vs Pennywise *Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer Trivia *Roosevelt has hosted the most ERB News videos, at six. *He is the fourth ERB News host to later appear in their own battle, after Ben Franklin, Isaac Newton, and Charles Darwin. **He has since returned to hosting the News. **However, if Leonardo da Vinci, who hosted a scrapped news video, is counted, then he is the fifth. **He is also the second news host to be portrayed by the same actor who voiced them, after Charles Darwin. *He is the sixth U.S. President to rap, after Abe Lincoln, Barack Obama, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, and Donald Trump. **He is the second to be portrayed by EpicLLOYD, after Donald Trump. **He is the only president on Mount Rushmore who was not portrayed by Nice Peter. **He is the second to appear in the penultimate battle of a season, after Washington. *His face made an appearance in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson on Mount Rushmore. **He later appeared in his own battle, where his face was shown again on Mount Rushmore. *He is the ninth rapper to appear in black-and-white. **He is the eighth rapper to appear both in color and in black-and-white during the battle, after Adolf Hitler, Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, Martin Luther King, Jr., Harry Houdini, Frederick Douglass, and Tony Hawk. *According to a reddit comment, he was planned never to appear in a rap battle and was considered better off as a host. *He makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill. *In late November 2018, the ERB Channel updated its banner to feature a picture of Roosevelt along with Winston Churchill, John F. Kennedy, and Sigmund Freud. **On April 8, 2019, the ERB Channel banner was again updated to feature a picture of Roosevelt, along with fellow rappers Che Guevara, a young Mother Teresa and a young Gandhi, as well as two historical figures who have yet to appear in an ERB: Charlie Chaplin and Hermann Rorschach. *He appeared in the behind the scenes of Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King and George Carlin vs Richard Pryor, promoting the ERB Patreon. *He was portrayed by Robin Williams in the Night at the Museum ''movie franchise. **Coincidentally, both Williams and Roosevelt are portrayed by EpicLLOYD in their respective rap battles. Gallery Theodore Roosevelt in the Citizenship in a Republic speech.png|A mimic of the famous photograph of Theodore Roosevelt captured during the "Citizenship in a Republic" speech Theodore Roosevelt Scrapped Title Card.png|Roosevelt's demo title card Teddy Hulk.png|A picture of Roosevelt as the Hulk posted on ERB's official Instagram account Late 2018 ERB new banner.jpg|The ERB channel's banner in November 2018 featuring Roosevelt ERB New Banner.jpg|The ERB channel's banner in April 2019 featuring Roosevelt Merchandise ''See also: Merchandise Shirt grey curve grande.jpg|Teddy T-Shirt - Grey ($22.00)|link=https://www.erbmerch.com/products/grey-teddy-t-shirt Shirt green curve grande.jpg|Teddy T-Shirt - Green ($22.00)|link=https://www.erbmerch.com/products/green-teddy-t-shirt Shirt blue curve grande.jpg|Teddy T-Shirt - Blue ($22.00)|link=https://www.erbmerch.com/products/blue-teddy-t-shirt Related videos Epic Rap Battles of History News with Theodore Roosevelt. Epic Rap Battles of History News with Teddy Roosevelt 2 Epic Rap Battles of History News with Adam Smith. Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 3.5 Epic Rap Battles of History News, Season 4.5 Epic Rap Battles of History News - Season 6 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:ERB News Category:ERB News Host Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Theodore Roosevelt vs Winston Churchill Category:EpicLLOYD